Ida (Scorpium Ultra)
is the daughter of Yvon and Virus who inherited their attributes, born centuries after the events of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath and introduced in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. She excelled in academics since young, and after regaining her powers, Ida become a powerful dagger-master before embarking on her own journey across the cosmos. She shared the same name for her human form. Personality The most lively and strong-willed person within the Tomoya Family. As she deeply cherished the bonds between them, she harbored the desires of becoming a protector in her heart and decides to fully focus herself on the aspect of "academics", where Ida had visioned herself as driven with diligent student among her peers and usually topped in her class. During her adulthood, Ida sees herself with irreplaceable fondness towards the astronomy aspect. This further empowered her determination in discarding her Earthling-life and the beginning of Ida's pathway in personally exploring the vastness in space. At the same time, her fascination for the cosmos gave her the bravery in receiving recognition from her family to achieve the dreams of becoming a combatant, who capitalizes on bringing "harmony". During her years of education in human identity, Ida outright gains her popularity by retaining a rightful sense of fashion and showing off her femininity at times with her charming appearance. She has a form of influential through her words and was friendly towards her fellow juniors in guiding them in their assignments. When provoked, Ida will aggressively assault those who attempt to harm her. History Past Yvon, as Sakura revealed herself being pregnant with Ida near the finale of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Ida was born in her human form shortly after the death of Kumasaga. Her presence was symbolic of her parents’ renewed love. Even before her birth, Ida was donned the Water Sceptor from Cure, who also named her. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Not much was known regarding her childhood times, which is already explained in her personality. Ida first appeared in her human forms, during her graduation ceremony where Thermal Demaaga appeared to terrorize the university she studied in. Ida was forced to awaken her powers to combat but she was easily overpowered. However through encouragement from her friends, Ida masters the harmonization of Voiderium and Curium Water and defeated the Kaiju. Hence, she was granted recognition from her family and declaring Ida as a protector. The Tomoya Family hears the threat of Guar Spectre; who revived in the form of Mold, Gina and Juda, bringing with them the revived Guar Army from Cure, which becomes the first universal challenge for Ida herself. Ida joins her family by combating against the threat, where Ida fought with Gina Spectre, who later joined her demonic siblings to recreate their father Guar. Ida was entrusted with ending the immortality of Guar, while her family dealt with the revived powerful underlings. Ida finds herself outclassed during the final battle, but the bonds with her childhood friends, who merges with the Ultrawoman as temporarily co-hosts allowed Ida to unlock her Purge Form and with that, Ida finally puts an end to Guar Spectre. Following this, she bided farewell to those she knew and left Earth for exploration. Later, she reunites with her family in Planet Gurudo to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold race during the arising threat of Evogargon where the crystallize beast was created by wrongdoers of their kind. Despite encountering Minous for the first time, Sceptor sensed the determination from her young "aunt" and after giving Minous an intensive training, the Tomoya Family ended up entrusting her with the killing of Evogargon. Ida ended up fighting against Shirogane Demaaga with Sceptor while Minous finished Evogargon through her Ore Form. During the finale, Ida and Sceptor were instead entrusted with recruiting the younger generation Scorpium Ultras and rendering assistance in eradicating Vipermayu after the elder ones went to restore the imbalances caused. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds Arriving in "Ring of Light" universe through a dimensional distraction, Ida appeared in the nick of time to save the siblings from O-50 from their death at the hands of Reugosite. Introducing herself to Rosso, Blu and Grigio, Ida immediately joined forces with them and managed to secure an upper hand against Reugosite. When Kirisaki returned to the form of Tregear, the dark Ultra easily bested down the four Ultras with his immense strength. This gave himself and Reugosite an opening, to revert Ida and the siblings back to their human identities. While Reugosite embarked on the pathway of further destruction, Kirisaki's desire to succumb his foes into unbreakable depression was foiled after Ida was reminded of herself as part of Tomoya Family. In exchange, Ida motivated the three siblings into regained their composure. While Rosso, Blu and Grigio fused into Gruebe and destroying Reugosite at Planet Nepta, Ida as Purge Form finally defeated Tregear in their homeworld. After bidding farewell to the siblings, the Ultrawoman ventured towards her native universe. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Worried regarding the sudden disappearance of her mother, the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message after Cure recruited all the Scorpium Ultras to intrigue into the matter. While the rest are entrusted with saving the universe, Ida ventured towards Planet Tenebris with his father and elder brother. The three of them meet Kirisaki, the human disguise of Tregear who held Sakura as a hostage. While Ida and Ren become locked in battle with the Darkness Copies of; Rosso, Blu and Grigio, an enraged Kai charged against Kirisaki, fighting each other as Virus and Tregear respectively. While momentarily distracting their foes, they managed to free Sakura from the clutches of Tregear. Ida himself merged with Sceptor and succeeded in obliterating Ultraman Grube Darkness, who was fused from the Gruebe siblings. Meanwhile, their parents fused with each other during the pursuit of Tregear and finally killed off the vile Ultra. With peace restored at last and before embarking back on her universal journeys, she blessed the marriage of Cure and Atlanta. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': Willpower **'Process': In human form, Ida creates a mirror-like platform of blade shards and engulfing herself with the particles of Voiderium before forming a wormhole of Curium Water splashes, and completing the transformation process. *'Grip Strength': 68,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 136,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': As Purge Form, Ida should only utilize it for a short while, overususage will result in the form being inaccesible for a period of time. Body Features As Dark Sceptor’s twin sister, Ida bore similar features. :;Common *'Color Timer': Ida’s color timer only blinks when she is weakened. *'Sharp Fingers': Ida has sharp fingers, which is inherited from her father. *'Eyes': Ida’s possess oval-shaped eyes, which is dark green colored. *'Ultra Armor': Ida’s Ultra Armor is resistant to anything as long as her strength is sufficient. *'Crystals': Ida had rhombus-shaped purple crystals on both arms and limbs. Her forehead crystal is rectangular shaped while her chest crystals act as protectors as well. :;Purge *'Edge Fang': As Purge Form, Ida possesses two long dark-green fangs which protrude out from her back. They store her energy. Forms - Purge= Purge *'Grip Strength': 82,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 164,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 900 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 :;Abilities & Weapons *'Dagerium Dragons': Ida can summon 7-8 dragons, aiding her in combat (Max:40). They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. **'Energy Cannons': Their signature attack, where the dragons rapidly energy slashes from their mouth. **'Dagerium Piercer': Their mystical energy is released, the dragons released a series of blade fragments which pierces through anything it hits. *'Ida Lancer': In this form, the Water Sceptor merges with the Ida Daggers, forming the more powerful lance weapon known as the Ida Lancer and associated attacks are empowering by Voiderium and Curium Water respectively. **'Dagerium Barrage': Ida infuses her energy with the Ida Lancer and attaching the weapon towards the chest and firing a gigantic energy stream from it and destroying anything in her path. Her strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra. This attack creates a mystical neutralization effect that completely removes the presence of negative energies. **'Dagerium Especially': Ida charges the weapon with energy, and performing a powerful kamikaze attack and cutting anything the weapon hits. **'Dagerium Column': Ida releases a barrage of energy swords from the weapon, and piercing through her foes with great strength and causing destructive damage. **'Dagerium Scorcher': Ida levitates in mid-air, creating a gigantic fireball with immense heat and releasing an inferno rainshower, burning anything upon impact. **'Dagerium Galaxy': Ida gathers energy, and firing a powerful rainbow stream and lightning bolt at the same time. Strong finisher. *'Powers of Normal Mode': As Purge Form, Ida possess enhance versions of her Normal Form powers. :;Special Moves *'Dagerium Sun-Stream': Ida's L style finisher in this form. :;Physical Carried from Normal Mode. }} Trivia *Ida was the reason for Yvon's absence during the final battle with Kumasaga. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman R/B (Excerlics Continuity)